


Waiting

by Snakehead



Category: No. 6 (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Angst, Hanahaki Disease, M/M, Oh my fuckin god shions fuckin dead, One Shot, Other, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 14:02:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19297225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snakehead/pseuds/Snakehead
Summary: Fun fact: in my docs this is called "nezumi come back you fUCKING ASSHOLE" And honestly sameAnyway this is pretty bad because I wrote the whole thing at like 2 in the morning one night, and was more of a vent than anything so pls no bully





	Waiting

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact: in my docs this is called "nezumi come back you fUCKING ASSHOLE" And honestly same  
> Anyway this is pretty bad because I wrote the whole thing at like 2 in the morning one night, and was more of a vent than anything so pls no bully

Four years.   
It took four years for his faith in their promise to waver; and after those four years he'd become bitter. There was nothing from him, not even from the rats. Everything reminded him of Nezumi; the wind in the trees, music, even just the sound of pages turning.  
And whenever he was reminded of the other, he began to hack and wheeze until he managed to cough up pink petals. _Pink petals?_ That couldn't be right. 

 

“Hana… haki?”  
“That's right. It was surprisingly common before, but I didn't think you'd develop it, Shion.”  
“And you're sure it's caused by unrequited love?”  
“I'm positive. Why do you ask?”  
“Oh… well, it's just… the only person I really have feelings for… I thought it was mutual.”  
“Hopefully it is; the disease died out once the cities were built, so I doubt there's anyone else out there who can still perform the surgery to remove it.   
“I see… oh, and one more thing… what kind of flowers are these?”  
“Well the one you showed me looks like a balsamine; specifically of the _impatiens_ genus… I guess someone got tired of waiting.”  
“Yeah… I have.”

 

The flowers became more abundant as time went on; by winter of that same year he'd have enough for a bouquet by the end of the day.   
Still nothing from Nezumi.   
His voice had gone hoarse from coughing so much, and there was blood on the end of every stem. He was tired of waiting. Tired of waiting for someone who seemed to refuse to come back, or might even be dead.   
But it was all he could do. 

 

It was a windy morning when Nezumi returned; there were flowers everywhere, and children outside. Spring was in full bloom, and colors were vibrant.   
But when he stepped inside all those vibrant colors became grey.   
Shion, dead on the floor surrounded by long wilted pink flowers and dried blood with a single sheet of paper in his shirt pocket.   
‘I couldn't wait forever.’


End file.
